


My Love

by SwallaShalla



Series: My Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, Kerberos Mission, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: Galra! KeithxShiroThis story is inspired by the @veilnebuula comic on Twitter! Remember that it is not my idea but that of another artist.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: My Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794625
Kudos: 16





	My Love

He was gone now.

He was finally there, on a Garrison spaceship heading for the destination he had always dreamed of: Kerberos.

It had been his dream since he was a child, to be able to explore every single part of the space until he was aware of every little, single detail, until he knew it practically like his pockets.

This was the dream of Takashi Shirogane, the greatest pilot of Garrison despite his young age.

Even after all the missions he did, space continued to be a place that always aroused the curiosity of the man who, despite having studied it for years and years, learned more and more about this mysterious place where only a few men were able to travel .

One of the most beautiful things about exploring space, besides the beauty of this place, is traveling in this wasteland of stars with his best friend Matt and the boy's father, Sam.

The two of them, despite having a family at home who loved them, had nevertheless decided to leave for the most dangerous mission in history.

But their family supported them and believed in them, contrary to what Adam, Takashi's boyfriend, had done, who had left him a few days before he left for the mission on Kerberos.

Takashi had tried to tell him that this was his dream, but the boy didn't want to hear stories. He knew that Adam loved him, after all they had been together for what seemed years and years now, even if they must have been a couple, but it didn't seem like that.

He knew he worried about him, because of his illness and everything else, but this was Shiro heck's dream! This was all he had always wanted and would not let anyone stop him from making it happen, not even the person he loved.

No, he couldn't have allowed it.

And just when he was about to decide not to leave to stay on Earth with Adam, Takashi felt something that pushed him to go, a kind of invisible force that told him that there was someone better than Adam waiting for him, up there in space.

Shiro hesitated for a moment, but then left, letting his instincts and brains get the better of him, unlike his heart.

A few months later, having just taken the first step on Kerberos, he was the happiest person in the world.

He had something in him that, although he tried, he could not explain. It was something he had never experienced in his life. Something magical. Something spectacular. Something... Unimaginable.

He felt a similar feeling the other times he had gone into space, but this was... Different.

It was a beautiful, breathtaking, enchanting feeling.

It was... It was... Freedom.

A freedom that made him the happiest man in the world, or rather in the Galaxy. Maybe in the universe.

But was it worth it? Was it worth it to leave Adam and all he had on Earth?

By now he had more to lose by leaving space than by leaving Earth. He never wanted to leave. Never again.

He had nothing and nobody waiting for him on Earth. But space, oh, space still had everything to offer.

And, just as he was exploring alone near an asteroid field near Kerberos, he saw something or someone from afar.

Was it... A body ?!

Was a person there, just like him? Was it Matt? No, impossible. Matt was at the base with Sam and they were just giving Shiro instructions on what to do.

The stranger stopped. He also seemed amazed to see him, just like Shiro.

It was possible? Were there other forms of life besides humans?

Slowly, what looked like an alien (?) Was getting closer and closer, with its jetpack built into the suit that seemed much more advanced than that of the Garrison, a super sophisticated and thin structure, like a suit.

He had reached Shiro in seconds and, reluctantly, after looking him in the eye for about a minute, he held out his hands to the Earthman, which he never expected of him.

Takashi then, also with a pinch of indecision, extended his hands to the alien, until his fingers were entwined, as if they were lovers who had known each other for a long time.

He examined it well. He had purple skin, with particularly cute facial features. He had black hair, with a few purple tufts, which reached the back of his neck and made him quite adorable.

He had purple marks on both cheeks that went down to his neck and went lower.

But, which most caught Shiro's attention, he had beautiful purple eyes which he stopped to stare at for longer.

They were magnificent.

They had something that made them particularly unique. In those eyes, he could observe all the space and much more. He could feel those eyes scrutinize his, and then go deeper, until he reached his soul, practically submissive by this new being who had found himself in front.

 _'I know him'_ he said to himself.

_'I've never seen it in my life but, perhaps, in another life... Or another reality...'_

  
His thoughts were interrupted by a voice in his helmet.

_"Shiro? Are you there? Ah, does this thing work? Shiro? Takashi Shirogane, if you hear me then come back immediately!"_

On the other end, she could hear a female voice scream at the alien and she seemed quite irritated.

_"Keith? Keith are you there? What happened? Come back here right away. It's an order."_

"Keith?" whispered Shiro, in a low voice.

"Takashi?" the other said in one breath.

"I have to go" Shiro said.

"We'll meet again," Keith said. It was not a question but a statement. He wanted to see him again.

Without thinking about it, their hands parted and each took their own way to their different bases.

_'I don't know if I've seen it before,' thought Shiro_

_'But I want to see it again'_

_'I_ **_have_ ** _to see him again'_


End file.
